Home
by Lilyfromthewoods
Summary: Inspired by 'This is my song' by Mindy Gledhill. Dan leaves the flat, but then realizes the true meaning of 'Home'


Dan never expected that he would ever leave the flat.

Well the fact was unavoidable that he would have to leave because, well he couldn't possibly live with Phil for the rest of his life. Fate would soon work its way and Soon him and Phil would move out get married and start a family elsewhere. Just the reality of it though sent shivers down his spine, it was enough to send him into the dark depths of an existential crisis. However he was moving in with his girlfriend, Cat who moved from America into London. A true feat inside of itself seeing as London was not the easiest place to find a decent living space seeing as it was crazy expensive.(Him and Phil being the exception, they were pretty convinced the place was haunted). Him and Cat had been dating via skype for the past few months after vidcon, and when she revealed that she was moving to London and she popped with the question he could not refuse. After all who chooses to live with their PLATONIC best friend over their girlfriend, Dan felt a brief moment of guilt over how much he thought about refusing her offer.

'I mean still you could go and visit her, and at least she lives in london right? Plus you still get to live with Phil.' His thoughts argued, but still he knew the inevitablilty of him leaving at one point, so he might as well get it over with.

The true challenge for him was telling Phil. Phil had already knew about Dan and Cat's relationship, in fact he was the very pillar supporting his best friend throughout the relationship. When they fought Phil would cheer Dan and listen and give advice. If Phil hadn't been there Dan and Cat's relationship would have surely crumbled.

'He will understand right?' Dan reassured himself. Dan got up out of his bed the cold air hitting his half naked form. Dan shivered crossing his arms over his chest and speed walking to his wardrobe quickly slipping on his black skinny jeans and a random clean black shirt. He checked himself over in the mirror, and then nodded it did reflect what mood he was in today.

"Okay, let's get this over with." He mumbled to himself as he was passing through doorway of his room.

—

Phil groaned wearily as the light from the sun blinded him from the window. Sometimes people referred to him as a ray of sunshine. But today and really every day for the past couple of months, Phil was feeling well, very not sunshine like. In fact it was quite the opposite, however he had to get up like every other day. He had to smile even if it was fake, because if he didn't, well, someone would notice. They would notice how he was desperatly trying to make Dan happy but in the process tearing himself down. Phil was sure if he acted as sad as he felt he would end up troubling Dan so really he had no choice other than to bottle up his feelings. He dragged his rather pathetic form out from under his Duvet cave.

One thing motivated him though, Cereal. He wearily made his way to the kitchen. Grabbing a bowl he grabbed one of his boxes of Shreddies, noticing though that it was empty. He looked back and forth sneakily grabbing a box that had 'Dan' scrawled on it in large letters. He grabbed the box and not long after he started pour out it's contents he heard footsteps behind him.

"You have been caught Red-Handed cereal thief!" He heard Dan exclaim from behind him jokingly. Phil laughed guiltily.

"You will never catch me!" Phil said pouring milk in the bowl and taking a huge spoonful. Dan laughed a little at his weird friend. However he was rather tired of Phil sneaking his cereal.

"Seriously, though Phil, stop stealing my cereal." He said pouring himself his own bowl. "You've got a problem."

"I can't help it! It's like an instinct." Phil defended before shoving another spoonful into his mouth.

"What time is it anyways?" Dan asked before checking his phone and sitting down. Phil though noticed by briefly glancing at Dan that something was up. Just by the way that his brows knit and and the corners of his lips turned downwardly into a frown.

"What is it?" Phil asked.

Dan sighed.

"I need to tell you something."

 _A/n: I haven't been on for a while because I've been using wattpad. So sorry if something goes wrong and I forget to update on this account._

 _-Lilyfromthewoods_


End file.
